Feels Like Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: A lonely and creative Shrek fan is sent to Shrek's world but Charming plans to use her in his latest plot. Can they stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Feels Like Friendship.

_A/N I'm bored at the moment so I came up withthis. It's about a lonely kid who entered Shrek's world from ours and Charming's up to something..._

Marissa was lying on her bed writing, She loved writing fantasy stories about other worlds and strange creatures but was a huge Shrek fan.

She didn't have many friends and the popular girls didn't really like her. Her parents and sister acted like she was an alien.

One night she was listening to music when a weird wind burst open her windows. She wondered what was going on.

Suddenly she was blown into the strange wind after it pulled her in.

The next minute when she woke up, she noticed she was in a forest.

In the horizon was a familiar castle which belonged to the former Lord Farquaad who was now deceased.

Marissa's mouth opened wide as she realised where she was.

_"Wow I'm.... in Duloc._

_This so rocks! But why did the wind bring me here? Maybe I'm meant to help Shrek and the others like in those dreams I had the last few nights. They involved that vain loser Prince Charming and that he was up to something, something bad but what?"_ she thought as she saw somebody approach her.

It was Artie.. He'd came to visit Shrek and Fiona but was surprised by this odd girl who appeared from out of nowhere. Marissa blushed as she saw him stare at her long black hair, her green eyes and her slender form.

"_He's so hot! _

_I wonder if he's married?"_ she thought.

"Who're you? I've never seen anybody like you in this kingdom before. I'm Artie." the young King told her.

"i-I'm Marissa." she replied simply. Artie smiled at her.

"I'm going to see some friends. You wanna come?" he told her.

"Oh yeah!" she told him smiling broadly. Artie wondered if this was the girl Shrek had been talking about in the dreams he'd been having lately.

Artie knocked on the swamp house door as Shrek answered it but gasped as Artie came in followed by Marissa.

"What's wrong?" he asked his ogre friend.

"Come in.

I'll explain everything." Shrek said nervous......


	2. Seeking Answers

Feels Like Friendship

_A/N Thanks to Dawnmist and Hanny Spoon for reviewing. I'm glad you like this._

Marissa wondered what was going on. Artie was curious too. He wanted to know why a human girl and his best ogre friend and big brother to him were having the same dreams.

"For a while now I've been having this weird dream involving this girl. Maybe I know her from somewhere.

It's like I know her from somewhere." Shrek told him.

"Honey you okay?" they heard Fiona ask as the triplets stared at Marissa.

"Guys who's that?" Fiona asked Shrek.

"Her name's Marissa. She came from another world." Artie said as Shrek was asleep.

He sometimes had naps like these after nights with troubled sleep.

_Artie was angry as Charming approached him. Shrek was making a shield in front of Marissa._

_"Why do you care about her? She's a freak of nature. Then again you go together because you're nothing but a freak." Charming cackled as he prepared to attack Artie but then Shrek jumped in front of him._

_He growled at the pain in his arm.. Marissa growled in anger as her eyes glowed with blue energy...._

Shrek woke up with sweat dripping down his face. He saw Artie beside him.

"You okay?" he asked him..

"Sort of. I had another one of those dreams. " Shrek told him.

"What was it about?" he asked but Shrek didn't want to say.

Marissa had a feeling it had to do with her.

"Hey kid you okay?" Shrek said later seeing her sitting outside looking at the stars.

"I-I'm okay. I had this dream a while ago. In it I had this amazing power but Charming showed up and woke up.

Can I tell you something? In my world I'm always the loser because I'm always thinking about you and Duloc." she told him.

That shocked him.

"Why?

I'm just curious." Shrek asked her. He was truly curious.

"Because you know how it feels about being different and being alone. Like Artie I have no friends and other kids pick on me. You're sort of... my hero.

Sorry if that sounded weird." she said going inside blushing.

Shrek's eyes were wide at that.

But somebody was watching him....


	3. Surprises and Worry

Feels Like Friendship

Charming cackled as he remembered what that human girl had said to his foe. He had a feeling his foe was beginning to care about her like he did about the others.

"How is she magical? She's just a human but it doesn't matter. All I need is a certain spell to be read." he told himself looking at a photo of his mother and him.

He had gotten Cyclops to steal a page from a special spell book but he needed magic which he lacked......

"_So everything will fall into place.... Then nothing can stop me, not even Shrek." _he thought smiling.

The princesses were curious about Marissa as she played with the triplets.

"Who is she and where did she come from?" Snow asked Fiona.

"Her name's Marissa and she came from Earth." she answered her.

But Shrek saw something strange about Marissa as her eyes glowed with blue light as she made the ball come down from the tree and float into her hands.

The triplets stared at her in awe.

"How come you have super powers?" one of them asked.

"I-I don't know. It was pretty cool huh?" she replied to them.

Artie was nervous but worried about Shrek. He hadn't been himself. The weird dreams had started ever since they'd returned from Far, Far Away after the triplets were a year old. He hadn't told anybody.

Until now because Fiona was worried.

He hadn't ate, played with the triplets, spent alone time with Fiona and seeing him wake up in the middle of the night worried.

"Maybe..... Charming's doing this. He doesn't take not having things his way wrong.

I know it's hard to believe but it could happen." Artie suggested.

"Artie I'm not sure it's Charming..... He's with Farquaad in the spirit realm...." he answered yawning.

"You need to get some sleep.

You haven't been yourself since the dreams started." Artie heard Puss say as Shrek fainted.

Fiona saw Marissa run to her husband's side as well as her.

"Will he be okay?" Artie asked scared.

"Yes. He's totally sleep deprived. It's like a mega nap." Marissa told her as Fiona helped her husband onto the couch and put a blanket over his sleeping body.

But he began to shake after a while along with tossing and turning......

Marissa was in the kitchen with Fiona and the others when they heard an ear splitting scream which shocked them

Beside Shrek was another ogre but she looked thirteen or younger. She wore a black dress with short brown hair

"Who is that and why does she look like you?" Fiona asked curious.

"I'm Uni but I'm.... your husband's sister. I wasn't aware until my foster parents told me about him." she answered to her.

"How come I've never seen you before if we're family?" Shrek asked her. "Mom gave me away when I was two after you were born. After I was adopted, they made it seem like you were their only child.

I've been living in Duloc for twelve years now." she explained hugging him.

He could see it was true.

"Welcome home Uni." he whispered with tears in his eyes.

Marissa smiled as she and Artie went outside. He'd seen her do that cool thing with the ball.

He was curious about her. But right now she had too many things on her mind.

"_Why do I have powers? It's like I belong here than in my world._

_Why is Charming in my and Shrek's dreams?_

_I don't understand...."_ she thought looking at the star.

"Make a wish." Artie told her softly.

"I wish.... we could find out why Shrek and I have these weird dreams, why I have powers and why I fit in here when I can't in the world I come from." she said softly. Fiona was listening.

She then approached.

"Maybe Merlin can help us." she said.

"That's a great idea." Artie replied as Marissa nodded.....


	4. Going Back To High School

Feels Like Friendship

Marissa yawned hearing the ship's horn. Artie yawned too. He hadn't had any sleep. He'd stayed up with Shrek in case he had any dreams again.

Uni wondered what was wrong with her brother.

"It's nothing Uni. Let's just help Marissa, okay?" Shrek answered her as they got off the boat at Worchester. Artie tensed up entering the school grounds because of all his memories of being a student.

He then felt somebody grab his hand.

It was Shrek.

He could tell the kid was scared about coming back here because when he was a student here, nobody cared about him or wanted him.

He could relate to how Artie felt.

"Hey it's okay. They can't hurt ya anymore. Besides those jousting jerks are probably working at Fat Boy Friar's while you've made something of your life. You're not the loser anymore Artie, they are." the ogre reassured him.

"T-Thanks Shrek. You rock." he replied crying.

Shrek understood as he hugged him.

"Let's see what this place has became since I left." Artie told them wiping away tears.

Marissa hugged him for support too.

He blushed at that.

He and the others saw students running around late for class, kids learning how to drive, cheer leaders doing routines.

But Marissa along with Puss and Donkey noticed that they were staring at Shrek and laughing.

"Why're they doing that? They barely know you." Donkey asked Shrek.

Artie then approached the girls angrily. He hated anyone picking or annoying his friends or people

"Why're you making fun of Shrek for?" he asked them.

"Don't you know? He ran away from here when he was a student here." the girl said to him.

Artie looked horror struck.

"Shrek..... is it true?" he asked softly. Shrek didn't answer.

"Come on, let's find Merlin." Marissa said to them as she walked on followed by Puss and Donkey.

Merlin was in the middle of teaching his class how to shape shift.

"Somebody's here to see you." a kid with braces said to the elderly wizard.

He nodded and left the class.

The other kids wondered what was going on. Merlin gasped seeing Artie, Shrek, Puss and Donkey.

He looked freaked seeing Marissa.

"Let's go to my quarters." he said leading the way but noticed Shrek wasn't following them.

"Go on, I'll catch up. I've something to take care of." he said leaving them.

He headed for the jousting field where a man of twenty or thirty waiting for him.

"Hello loser. I see you decided to return and show your face around here." he told him.

"Let's just do this Miraz.

Then we'll see who the loser is." Shrek told him suiting up in armour....


	5. Secrets of the Past Revealed

Feels Like Friendship

_A/N Thank you so much Hanny Spoon and Darkmist for reviewing. To answer your question, Uniqus or Uni for short is younger than her brother. I'm glad people are loving this fic! _

Miraz cackled as he put his visor down. He and Shrek were about to joust to regain honour from long ago.

"You can still run like you did from here long ago. You were such a freak." Miraz said but was confused.

His challenger wasn't rising to his taunts.

"Yeah right Miraz. You're still hurting because that girl you liked chose me to go to Homecoming." Shrek replied sourly.

Miraz then charged at him but with a lance but he blocked it.

"Surprised?" Shrek asked him smiling.

"Yes I am. Why didn't you try out?" Miraz asked clutching his armoured chest in pain.

Miraz then recovered and they carried on......

Artie noticed that Merlin was hiding something. It was to do with Marissa. He didn't understand but heard the sound of foot steps as the door opened and somebody walked in.

It was Shrek but there was sweat over his face and a few scratches but his right arm hurt badly because it was broken.

"You okay? What happened to you?" Uni asked her brother nervous.

"I'll... be fine Uni." he said gritting his teeth in pain.

Artie then saw Merlin feel his friend's arm.

"It's broken. What happened?

Were you jousting perhaps?

Against a rival from the past of Worchester?" he asked him.

"That's none of your business Merlin. It....... doesn't..... matter..... oww..." Shrek answered him.

Artie gasped seeing the bruises from the jousting match.

"Where were you?

Why did you run away from Worchester?" Artie asked Shrek with worry in his eyes.

"Artie please...." Shrek whispered.

"If you're my friend, you would tell me." the young King told him.

Shrek sighed.

_"I knew this would happen, it's now or never. I hope he understands_." he thought sighing.

"I was fourteen when I came here, younger than you. Like you, the other kids didn't really like me.

But my rival Miraz was the worst one. He was like Lance, mean, spiteful and very arrogant.

He was always jealous of me especially when a girl he liked had a crush on me and asked me to go to Homecoming. He humilated me the next day in front of the whole school on the jousting field.

That night...... I decided to run away.

When Miraz found out, he made it like I was a coward and a loser. You weren't the only one afraid of coming back here.

I was sort of redeeming my lost honour on the jousting field. That's why my arm hurts badly." he explained.

Artie understood why his friend had kept this information from him and the others. He didn't want them to think any less of him as a friend.

"It's okay. We won't think any less of you because of what happened in the past. You're still a cool guy. You're like a big brother to me." Artie told him.

"Thanks Artie." Shrek said wincing in pain.

Marissa then put a hand on his arm.

Strange feelings welled within her.

"Healus." she said softly as her eyes glowed.

Suddenly some of the pain receded as a cast appeared on the arm but Marissa fainted but Artie caught her.

"Will she be okay?" he asked nervous.

"She's exhausted. She'll be fine in the morning." Merlin said shakily.

Uni had a feeling something was wrong with the elderly wizard but he wasn't telling.......


	6. Fighting To Help Friends

Feels Like Friendship

"Why're you not telling us what's going on? It's like ever since Marissa showed up, you've been acting weird and it's something to do with her!

Come on tell me!" Artie yelled angrily.

Merlin looked at the young King and sighed looking at Marissa. "She's not like other mortals. She's from this world actually." the wizard told him.

"You mean..... she wasn't from Earth?" Donkey asked confused.

"Sort of. But that little tidbit is all I'm saying." Merlin told them.

Shrek had a feeling Merlin was ashamed of whatever he knew about Marissa. "Okay guys let's focus on finding out what Charming's up to and why he's after Marissa." he told them.

"He's right. Just let me do something." he told them as he brought out a spell book.

Suddenly he looked grave. "He's trying to bring his mother back so she can.... can take over the kingdom. But he needs powerful help." the wizard said as the book vanished. Artie looked nervous but Marissa was worried about this.

"There's no way I'd help that vain prince. He tried to hurt Shrek.

I'd never help him!" she replied angrily.

She then felt Shrek's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay kid. He's a sore loser. Besides I can handle anything he tries." he reassured her. A sad smile crossed her face at that.

"So what do we do now?" Artie asked him.

"Charming will surely come after Marissa to try and get her to help so we should just stay here." Merlin answered. Marissa agreed.

But they saw Lance show up with most of the fairy tale villains.

"Damnit! I thought Artie convinced them to leave the villainy behind them." Marissa said angrily.

"Charming must've reconvinced them. What do we do?" Puss said.

"We fight them." Artie told him.

Shrek looked very worried hearing Artie's answer. "I know your fighting skills have improved since last time but you can't take them all on alone. At least let me help." he told him.

"But you're hurt!" Artie protested.

"I'll be okay. It's you I worry about, okay?" the ogre replied.

Artie understood as they charged into battle.

Marissa watched as they fought. She felt this feeling bubble up within her. Merlin saw her eyes glow with red light as she flew out into the fray.

"Marissa no!" Artie yelled but watched as fire burst from her mouth taking care of the villains.

Only Lance was left.

"W-What is she?" he asked scared.

"It's okay, let him go.

I'll take care of him later." Artie told her as Lance ran off but she fainted.

"Let's get her inside!" Shrek told him as they went inside......


	7. Heavenly Moment

Feels Like Friendship

_It was the middle of the night and Marissa heard crying as she saw two people. The male looked familar but the woman. "Merlin.... she's beauitful! What do you want to call her?" she asked him. Merlin looked unsure._

_"Morganus after the Druid goddess of the Moon." he answered her as the baby's eyes glowed with blue light like Marissa's......_

Artie saw Marissa wake up sad. He wondered what was wrong with her but she wouldn't tell him.

Merlin saw anger in her eyes.

"I know what're you hiding Dad." she whispered.

The elderly wizard nearly had a conniption fit at that.

"How did you figure out?" he whispered.

"I had a dream and it was about my birth. I see why I have powers. Why is Charming after me?" Marissa told him angrily.

"He seeks the magic within you to bring his mother back but to do it, a life must be taken in her place and I know whose life it'll be." he answered.

"Who?" Marissa said.

"Yours. That's why we hid you on Earth so he wouldn't get to you and make you do it." Merlin explained with tears in his eyes.

He saw her get up and leave the room.

The others wondered why Marissa was in a bad mood but she didn't want to say anything but she sat outside star gazing as Artie joined her. "You okay? You seemed pretty angry at Merlin. Is something going on?

You can tell me." he asked her. Marissa looked into his green eyes. They seemed to shine in the evening moonlight like gems.

"It's nothing..... Just your eyes, the moon light makes them sparkle." she said blushing but Artie didn't talk.

She then felt her lips and his touch in a kiss. Feelings rushed through her like some unknown magic. Suddenly fireflies surrounded them as they broke the kiss.

They were unaware that Shrek had seen them and was concerned along with Merlin. They knew Marissa would return to her world and if she did, it would hurt Artie like Gwen.

"W-What are you doing there? Were you spying on me?" Artie asked angrily as Merlin saw Marissa go off alone. Artie went to follow her but Shrek stopped him. "We need to talk Artie.

Besides Merlin will find her, okay?" he said as they went inside.......


	8. Feeling Depressed

Feels Like Friendship

"What do we have to talk about? I know I like her and she does with me." Artie said to Shrek. He sighed before speaking. He had to find the right way to say this because Artie wound tightly like this got freaky.

"Marissa came from another world, right?" he began trying to get Artie unwound before going on.

"Yeah I know that.

So?" he replied.

"She mightn't want to stay here after we stop Charming, she might want to go back to her world. I'm just trying to protect ya. She mightn't go back but it's just in case it happens." he told the young King softly.

"Yeah I know. It's just she sees the real me, the one Gwen never did and after waiting so long for Love and now it's happening, I don't wanna lose her." Artie told him yawning.

"You'd better sleep.

You need it." Shrek said.

"You don't want me to stay up with you in case?" he asked.

"I'll be okay. You just go, okay?" he replied seeing the young King go off.

_"Poor kid. I know he's so happy at the minute but it might lead him into trouble if Charming finds out or when we face him. "_ he thought sadly looking at the stars in the night sky......

Artie then saw Marissa join him but Merlin looked sad as he went to meditate. He felt odd looking at her. She was beauitful but powerful after saving him from those goons Charming had sent.

"_Maybe there's hope. We must be meant to be."_ he thought as he stroked her hair while she was asleep.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, not even Charming." he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

Charming cackled seeing that. "So there might be a way to get her to help. Artie likes her and she likes him. This is too perfect!

I have the upper hand." he thought smiling evilly.

Artie saw tears fall from Marissa's eyes as she woke up next morning. Shrek wondered what was wrong with her as they ate.

"I-It was the dream I had last night. It involved Artie fighting Charming and he hurt him badly.

I tried to heal him but I couldn't save him. It was so painful even for a dream." she told him. Artie had overheard that and felt sorry but angry.

Charming had tried to kill him, then Shrek and now he was playing mind games with Marissa. Puss saw the look in Artie's eyes and understood.

"Artie....... you can't do what I think you're going to do." he told him.

"I have to try, okay? Charming's making everybody's lives a misery even Marissa's and she's done nothing to hurt him. So I'm going to make him stop." the young king told him running off.

Shrek wondered where Artie was going in such a hurry but Artie didn't reply but just ran off.

"_I should tell the others. If Artie gets hurt or worse, I won't forgive myself for letting him do this. I know he cares about Marissa but this isn't the way."_ Puss thought as Shrek caught onto where Artie was going.

He then stopped Artie and held him in a wrestling position.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Artie said to him.

"I won't until you get the idea of confronting Charming out of your system. He's probably expecting this to happen.

I won't let you go to your own death." he yelled as Artie calmed down.

"You're right Shrek. I can't do any of this...

I never should've left here. I should've stayed here and remained a loser. At least Charming wouldn't hate me and Lance would be my only problem." Artie said kicking him in the chest to let him go.

He groaned in pain but knew the kid didn't mean it, he was just confused and angry but he was worried. He was having a relapse of low self esteem.

Marissa then watched as Merlin put salve on the bruise on Shrek's chest.

"That had to hurt." Donkey said.

"I'll be fine guys." Shrek told them..... Right now he was worried about Artie.

He needed him.....


	9. My Own Worst Enemy

Feels Like Friendship

Artie was sitting near the fountain in the Worchester courtyard. Girls were staring at him as they passed but he heard Puss come over to him along with Donkey.

"Senor you okay? The others were worried about you. The boss was really worried. He's not mad at what happened.

He said you didn't have the strength to be who you've became after leaving Worchester.

Is that true?" Puss told him.

"Yeah it's the reason Charming's after us even if he says he's after Marissa, he wants me out of the picture.

Staying here is the only way to protect those I care about especially Marissa." he answered.

"But Artie....." Donkey said but saw Merlin run up to them.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked him.

"Marissa. Please you have to come!

She's in danger." he answered as Artie followed him to his room where they heard evil laughter.

"_Charming's in there probably hurting her!_

_He'll pay!" _Artie told himself running in there. Charming cackled standing over Marissa but Shrek had made a shield in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you take her Charming!" he said as Marissa trembled.

"Stand down before I do something I regret!" Charming told him.

"Over my dead body you airhead!" Shrek replied.

Charming unsheathed his sword but suddenly a burst of magic made him drop it as he was sent flying into a wall.

It had been Marissa doing that.

"Thanks kid. Where's Charming's sword?" Shrek told her as it flew over and he caught it.

Charming then saw Artie stand behind him holding a crossbow. Marissa smiled at that.

"Artie stop!" Shrek pleaded.

"He's right Pendragon. Besides you don't have the guts to pull it." Charming told him.

He was about to but Charming vanished.

"Damn!

He's gone!" Artie cursed as he dropped the crossbow but he heard Marissa clutch her arm in pain. The arrow was in it.

"H-Healus." she said as the arrow came out with no blood on it but her arm hurt immensely as a cast was on it.

But Artie was hurting because of it.

"Artie.... it's okay... it was an accident." she reassured him but he ran off.

"Was it me?" she asked.

"No he's got a lot on his plate right now. I've gotta talk to him." Shrek said going after Artie.

Charming cackled at this.... His plan was going excellently especially his little game with Artie.

_"Soon she'll come because she cares too much about the others but Artie she loves the most_." he thought laughing.

Artie was looking at the night sky. Tears were pouring from those emerald eyes of his he saw Shrek show up.

"...... How're ya kid? You look like somebody ripped your heart out and showed it to ya." he said.

"I had a chance to get rid of him but I choked. Then I did something so wrong, I feel like I'm a monster.

Why?" he replied sobbing.

Shrek was at a loss hearing that, searching for the right thing to say to help him feel better.

"..... You're not a monster Artie. You have a lot of pressure on ya and that accident with the crossbow just made things worse huh? At least Marissa forgives you.

You're not alone. You've got us and.... me.

You know I've never abandoned ya. Charming needs to see the damage he's causing but maybe he already knows but doesn't have a heart.

Destroying him won't solve things, it'll just make them worse.

Trust me." he told him as Artie's tears hit his vest.

Marissa watched him depressed and hurting........

She wanted to help.....


	10. Promise

Feels Like Friendship

_A/N Thanks Hanny Spoon for the reviews along with the others. Yes Artie and Marissa make a sweet couple. That's why he's a little angsty because he's afraid of losing her. _

Charming cackled as Marissa approached. He was wearing a hooded cloak so Artie and the others wouldn't know it was him.

"You finally came to me after all.

Does your precious king know?" he snickered evilly.

"It's because of him that I'm here loser. He's depressed, miserable, not himself.

If I do this, will you leave him and my friends alone?" Marissa told him.

"Yes..... if you bring her back." he answered.

Artie woke up hearing Shrek call for him.

He wondered why he looked so worried until he handed him a letter.

It was from Marissa.

_Dear Artie_

_I know by the time you read this, I'll be gone but I'm doing this to protect you like you do for me. I know we can't destroy Charming but if I do this, maybe he'll leave us alone and you can be happy._

_I will always love you even if the worst happens because of this._

_Marissa._

it read. Artie looked sad after reading it. Shrek saw his blood beginning to boil as he ran off.

But he then saw Fiona show up.

"What're you doing here? It's not safe here. Chaming's here and he has Marissa.

I have to go after Artie, okay?" he told her running off.....

Charming smiled as Marissa began to read the spell out loud as Artie showed up and kicked the spell book into the sea.

"Marissa no! I won't let you die for me by casting the spell! I care about you too much." he said kissing her.

She blushed and smiled at that.

"..... I know." she told him but was held back by guards. Artie then tried to fight them but couldn't. He watched sadly as Marissa was carried away.

"Where're you taking her?" he asked angrily unsheathing his sword.

Charming laughed at that.

"The detention dungeon in this school. Don't worry you'll be joining her along with your friends. You thought I would cower like last time but you're wrong!

I will have the throne one way or another even if I have to kill you." he told him as guards carried Artie off.....

He was angry as he was thrown into the cell but landed on hay that was on the floor. Marissa hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"I was so worried about you. I thought he'd killed you. Artie this is my fault. I thought I could make him leave and save you if I did what he wanted but I was wrong.

Forgive me?" she told him but felt his lips on hers.

"I already did. I've never met any girl like you. When I look into your eyes, it's like I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

We just need to get out of here and then we'll find a way to take Charming down, I promise that." he told her with fire in his emerald eyes....


	11. Forgive Me

Feels Like Friendship

_A/N Here's more! Oh if you're wondering what Ogreix is, it's a form of magic from my kingdom Aria that I write novels about. For those curious about Aria, check out my profile._

Shrek growled in anger as he, Fiona, Puss, Donkey and Uni were taking care of the guards that Charming had sent to capture them.

But then Uni's eyes glowed with purple magic as it shot out of her hands taking care of the guards. Shrek stared at his sister in awe.

"....How're you able to do that? What was that you just did?

It was cool!" Donkey said to her.

The ogre girl smiled at that.

"You're welcome guys. It's my magic which is called Ogreix. It's magic all ogres have but some are born with it in them and others have to find theirs like Shrek." Uni explained to him.

Fiona was amazed looking at her. She had resemblance to her husband.

"But if you're his sister, where have you been all these years?" she asked curious.

"She's been with a foster family for the past twelve years. I only found out a few days ago myself." Shrek told her.

She felt sorry for Uni but impressed that she'd been that tough for a long time..

"Where's Artie? I hope he's not hurt along with Marissa." Donkey heard Fiona say.

Uni's eyes glowed with her Ogreix as she saw an image of Artie and Marissa in a dungeon cell but Shrek saw her make a face.

"They're in a dungeon near the jousting stables. Come on!" she said as she ran off.

Shrek and the others followed her.

Artie then heard footsteps as people entered the dungeon and held Marissa tightly but relaxed when he saw Shrek and the others show up.

"Thank goodness it's you guys! For a moment I thought it was Charming. Is there a way to get Marissa and me out?" the young king asked Shrek.

He then watched as Fiona cracked her knuckles as she breathed in deeply and punched through the lock opening the cell door. Everybody especially Shrek were amazed at that.

"You okay? That was cool!" Uni said impressed.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's go before Charming shows up." Fiona replied as they ran out of there only to un into Charming and his guards.

"Surprised? I had a feeling you'd break out so I wanted to meet you." the blonde haired prince told them.

"Should we take care of them?" one of the guards asked him.

"No. They shall witness Marissa bringing my mother back and this time nothing stops us or else!" he answered.

Artie saw fear in Marissa's eyes at that.

"Don't worry about me or the others. We'll be fine. I know you can take care of Charming." he whispered as they hugged......

"Get a room." Charming said as they headed to a vacant room in the campus.

Marissa was nervous staring at her friends but felt nearly at tears staring into Artie's eyes.

"_I have to do this. It's the only way to save the others but importantly you. Artie I can't imagine being without you._

_I hope the others forgive me for what I'm about to do."_ she thought reciting the spell.

Charming cackled as the floor began to shake and bright light engulfed the room nearly blinding everybody....

Marissa let a tear drop as the guards carried them to the dungeon as the Fairy Godmother cackled.....

"_I'm sorry."_ she thought.....


	12. Trusting Your Heart

Feels Like Friendship

Artie noticed Marissa was very quiet as she was curled up into a ball. He knew it wasn't her fault this happened. He searched for something he could say to make her happy again but couldn't.

"_Maybe she needs time to cool off. She needs you." _his heart told him as he sat beside her.

"...... You okay? Look this isn't your fault. Charming forced you to do this. It's like when he tried to kill me.

I know we can do this, defeat Charming's Mom and send him running, wishing he'd never taken us on.

Please....." he told her.

She looked at him with red rims around her eyes. She then collasped into his arms sobbing.

"It's okay. Once we get out of here, we'll fix everything." he reassured her holding her close to him.

It made him feel better along with her too.

But then Uni began to tremble as power rose within her. Shrek was worried for her as he saw Ogreix surround her body.

"Stand.... back." she said as it blasted out of her hand blowing open the cell door.

They waited until the smoke cleared and left the place with Uni on his back.

Artie was nervous. Charming and the Fairy Godmother were gone and there wasn't a trace of where they were headed.

Marissa's eyes glowed as she used the magic within her.

"Where're they?" Shrek asked her.

"They're headed..... to Far, Far Away. They plan to overthrow Artie. We need to get a boat fast and I know how!" she answered as magic shot out of her hands after reciting a spell.

Suddenly a ship appeared.

Artie saw her smile sadly at that as they were about to go aboard but saw somebody run up to them.

It was Merlin.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked him. He wondered what Merlin wanted.

"I'm coming with you. I can help you. Maybe the Fairy Godmother will reason with me." he answered as he came aboard.

He saw sadness in Marissa's eyes at that.

"It's okay. I can see now how much you care for Artie, even willing to give up your life for him." he told his daughter.

"Thanks Dad but why am I still alive?" Marissa replied.

"Because you poured your love for Artie into the spell which prevented it from killing you, making you immortal like me after I kissed the Fairy Godmother." he answered.

The others stared at him hearing that.

Artie sighed later that night. He couldn't sleep because he was worried about what Charming and his mother were doing to his kingdom. He then felt a hand on his shoulder seeing Marissa beside him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" she asked softly seeing the hurt that filled his emerald eyes at the moment.

"Yeah I couldn't. Charming makes me so angry. He hurts everybody I care about especially you.

It's funny that I was meant to be king." he told her seeing a shooting star.

"I wish that we'll be able to stop Charming. The kingdom in his hands will be messed up and have no laws except for his own crazy rules." he told her yawning.

"Goodnight Marissa." he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Your Highness." she replied.......

But a depressed feeling grew in her heart. She knew that Artie was king and would have to marry a queen or lady in waiting, not some girl like her with powers.

"That's not true Marissa." a voice told her as she turned around seeing Fiona there.

"It's not?" she asked her.

"No it's not. Besides I can tell the two of you are in love, true love. Why risk it because of some dumb marriage rules that Artie doesn't follow?

Just trust your heart." she said leaving.

Marissa then thought about it as the ship kept sailing through the seas.....


	13. Arriving To Chaos

Feels Like Friendship

Lillian and the other princesses were angry at what was happening to the kingdom. Charming and his mother had plunged it into total chaos forcing them to hide underground. Snow looked worried.

"You think Fiona's okay?" she asked nearly on the verge of tears but was holding them back. Right now she had to be strong and hope that Artie and the others would come soon.

Cyclops and the other villains were patrolling the streets of the kingdom as Charming was plotting in the castle along with his mother.

Charming then saw a guard enter the throne room.

"Excuse me Your Highness but the former king and his friends escaped.

They're on their way here to stop you and take back the kingdom." he told him.

"We'll see about that!" Charming heard his mother say.

Since being brought back, her magic was stronger than before. She had an idea involving Marissa.

"What're you planning mother?" he asked her.

"Just you wait." she replied to him.

Artie was anxious as the ship was in the harbour of Far, Far Away. He wondered what Charming had done to the kingdom. The others followed him as they wore cloaks to hide themselves so they'd have the element of surprise.

It was part of Artie's plan.

"Come on guys!" he urged as Shrek and the others followed him into the kingdom.

They saw some of the guards surround the area as Puss unsheathed his sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Artie asked him.

"I'll take care of them. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." he replied as they went on.

Puss then began to take them on.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Marissa asked as they kept going.

"Aye he'll be fine." Shrek answered as they headed for the castle but were surrounded by witches.

"Look who's back girls.

The former king." they cackled swooping down on their brooms but suddenly Marissa shot magic out of her hands which knocked them off .

"Thanks Marissa." Artie told her as they heard the other villains show up but were being taken care of by Lillian and the other princesses along with most of the citizens of the kingdom who couldn't stand to be ruled by Charming.

But then Shrek and the others were chained up except for Marissa and Uni but she was too weak yet to help them.

"It'll be okay. Your brother's tough. He can handle a few guards." Fiona reassured her as Lillian and the other princesses joined them.

"We're so glad you're back!

We were worried about you." Lillian told Fiona as Snow hugged her.

"Who's this?" Doris asked pointing at Uni.

"This is Shrek's younger sister Uni.

What's going on?" Fiona said.

"Total chaos." Snow answered seeing Marissa hiding behind Artie's back.

"Let's go take care of Charming and his mother and take back Far, Far Away." he whispered to her. Marissa nodded as she followed him by going into the underground passage that Fiona and the princesses had used to escape from the castle last time.

Artie was scared but had to be strong for Marissa.

"_Maybe you won't go back to your world when this is all over. You could stay with me and be my Queen."_ he thought as they came into the library.

"Are we in the castle yet?" Marissa asked softly.

"Yeah we're in the castle library.

Come on let's go." he told her as they opened the library doors and walked into the hall way.

They kept going until they reached the throne room and they walked in. There was no sign of Charming or the Fairy Godmother anywhere.

"_Maybe he surrendered."_ he thought.

"We meet again Pendragon." they heard a voice say that made the both of them angry.....


	14. Not Giving In

Feels Like Friendship

Artie then saw Charming approach as Marissa backed away. Charming saw her run out of there but let her go. She then found Uni and they went to the dungeon where Shrek was with Puss and Donkey.

"I'm still too weak." Uni said softly to her.

"I'll take care of it Uni." Marissa said as she made the key hover to her and she opened the door.

"Where's Artie?" Shrek asked her.

"Fighting Charming." Marissa told him.

"Let's go help him." he told them as they ran to the throne room and went in hearing sounds of battle as Artie struggled against Charming but also his mother.

Uni saw Marissa's blood boil in anger as she saw the wounds over Artie and his jersey was ripped.

"No!" she yelled as magic shot out of her hitting the Fairy Godmother sending her flying into a wall.

"Marissa get out of here.

I don't want you to get hurt!" Artie told her.

"This ends now!" the Fairy Godmother told them.....

Marissa then nodded as there was a look of fierceness in her eyes.

Artie watched along with Shrek as the magic battle raged like thunder.

"Just give up to me sweet. Why fight me, somebody with immense magic?" the Fairy Godmother said as Marissa dodged the blast.

"I won't give up or run. Ever since I came here, I found who I am and why I can do things like this. I won't let you or your loser of a son take over my boyfriend's kingdom!" Marissa yelled as she was engulfed by fiery magic.

"_How is she doing that? Her magic should be weak! I thought she had no inner strength!"_ the Fairy Godmother thought but smiled seeing Artie, now knowing Marissa loved him.

"Think fast!" the Fairy Godmother cackled shooting a blast that went past Marissa.

Shrek gasped with worry as it hit Artie in the chest.

Marissa turned around seeing Artie lying on the floor clutching his chest.......


	15. True Power Comes From Love

Feels Like Friendship

Marissa then knelt beside Artie. Tears welled in her eyes at this dirty trick the Fairy Godmother had played.

"What can we do to sabe him?" Donkey asked worriedly.

"I-I think I know what to do. It involves using magic, a very powerful spell." she told them as she focused on saving Artie as she put her hand on his chest.

Suddenly magic surrounded her as memories of her being with Artie flooded through her mind.

It engulfed the two of them.

"What is she doing? She has to stop the Fairy Godmother and save the kingdom!" Merlin said.

"I know but Artie means everything to her.

If that ever happened to Fiona and I had magic, I would do the same." Shrek told him.

The magic then faded as she felt a stronger pulse in Artie.

A smile crossed her face.

"_I did it!_

_Now to take care of the Fairy Godmother so she can never hurt anybody again like that!" _Marissa thought as magic surrounded her and she rose into the air as she recited a very powerful spell.

Shrek along with Uni and the others saw a magical fog surround the room but heard the Fairy Godmother scream in agony.

"Mommy!" Charming yelled as the fog lifted and Marissa was caught by Fiona.

"Will she be okay?" Merlin asked scared.

"She'll be fine. She's just tired taking care of the Fairy Godmother like that. It was awesome." Shrek told him.

_Artie was in a dark forest where he heard sadness and sorrow and he knew why. It was his heart and all the pain it'd had felt especially at Worchester. But then something made it change._

_The darkness seemed to die and became light, the sadness became happiness and laughter._

_He saw Marissa in front of him and tried to touch her but his hand went through her._

_"Wake up Artie._

_Wake up............." a voice told him as bright light surrounded the scene....._

Artie then awoke but was in his bedroom. He wondered what he was doing there and why he felt like there were no scratches on him from the battle with Charming.

He then went downstairs to the dining room.

Shrek and the others stopped talking seeing him enter.

"How're you feeling? You scared us." Fiona asked but he didn't answer.

"Where's Marissa? I need to know she's okay." he told them.

"She's asleep in the room beside yours. She was injured badly from the battle." Shrek replied as Artie left the room and ran upstairs.

His heart was beating fast as he opened the door and walked in. Marissa was lying in bed asleep with bandages over her.

Tears were in Artie's eyes seeing that.

"Marissa please wake up.

It's me Artie.

You were so strong when you were fighting the Fairy Godmother, you inspired bravery in me. You see I jumped in front of the magic blast. I know it was a dumb idea but I couldn't let anybody I care about get hurt.

Especially you.

I-I love you." he said as the tears poured from his eyes.

He then felt a hand stroke his brown hair and looked up seeing Marissa wake up.

"I love you too Artie. I wouldn't leave you." she replied weakly.

Artie wiped the tears away relieved.

He didn't want to leave her but she needed to rest.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he said kissing her on the lips as she fell asleep.....

Artie then saw Shrek by Charming's cell in the dungeon. He was waiting for his friend before they could talk to Charming.

"Let's do this." Artie told him unlocking the cell door softly.

Charming looked up sadly seeing them enter the cell.

"What do you want?

You've probably came here to gloat." he told them angry.

"No we haven't. We came to talk." Artie answered him softly.

"About what?" Charming asked him.

"About many things like why you try to take over the kingdom." Artie told him.

"I was depressed after your ogre friend took Fiona so I thought if I became King and had power, it would make me happy." Charming told them.

"Did it make you happy?" Artie asked him.

"No. It made me feel worse. It made me something I never wanted to be, a monster." Charming answered.

Both Artie and Shrek were shocked by his answer.

Charming watched as they left the cell and locked the door again.....


	16. Showing Mercy and Good News

Feels Like Friendship

Artie was with Shrek and the others at the swamp having a party and everything going berserk and wild. But Artie was distracted somehow in the middle of the merriment.

Shrek found him outside star gazing.

"You okay? Why're you not in there?" he asked him.

"I'm just thinking..... about things." he answered softly. The look in his emerald eyes gave a hint of what he was thinking about.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Shrek said to him.

Artie nodded in reply.

But then they saw Fiona and the princesses join them.

"Artie it's Marissa.

She's going to have a baby." Snow told them.

A shocked expression was on Artie's face hearing that. He knew he wanted her to be his queen but he wasn't sure.

"Artie wait!" Shrek told him seeing the young king run off....

Lillian was excited about Marissa's news. She hadn't been like this since having Fiona. She saw sadness in the young girl's eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked her.

"I know that soon I have to decide whether or not to stay here or return to my world. Here I'm more than I could ever be and in love with Artie.

I don't want to leave." she told her. Lillian understood how Marissa felt. Like after the ball and Fiona had decided to go back to the swamp with Shrek.

"Do what you feel is right for you. I know you would be a great queen if you stayed and you and Artie were to get married. I've seen the sparks of love between you." the woman told her.

Artie then came into the room and kissed Marissa.

"Put your hand here." she told him as he put it on her chest. Suddenly he felt something kick against it.

"It's the baby, isn't it?" Artie asked smiling.

Marissa nodded in reply.

"There's something I want to tell you." Artie said getting down on one knee and bringing out a box from his vest.

He saw her eyes go wide like Puss's as she opened it. It was a ring with an emerald green diamond in it.

"I know we were meant to be from the first moment we met so I.... was hoping if you'd...... become Mrs Pendragon but also my queen.

Will you marry me?" he told her.

"Yes I will!" Marissa told him without hesitation. Lillian watched as they kissed.

_"She's chosen to stay. I was hoping she would. Now soon there will be more additions to the family soon. I only wish Harold was here_." Lillian thought sadly.

"Aunt Lillian you okay?

You seem sad." Artie said to her.

"I'm fine, okay?" Lillian replied walking out of the room.

"Excuse me I've got to take care of something." Artie said to Marissa as he kissed.

Charming was surprised seeing Artie return to the dungeon. He wondered what the king wanted with him this time.

Artie unlocked the door and walked into the cell.

"What do you want?" Charming asked bitterly.

"Was what you said eariler true?" he asked him.

Charming nodded sadly. "Yes it is. Taking over was Moomy's idea. I went along to make her happy. I just wanted to be a thespian." he replied looking away.

Artie sighed sadly as he prepared to speak.

"You're going to have me slain, aren't you?" Charming asked shakily.

"No I'm not. Even though you've done some things that hold you accountable for death, I'm not going to. I can see you're just sad and hurting like I used to.

I might let you go if...." Artie told him.

"If what?" Charming asked worriedly.

"If you stop trying to take over the kingdom and trying to hurt my friends, you'll be set free but my knights and I will be keeping a close eye on you and if you try anything, I'll have no option but to have you killed.

Do we have a deal?" Artie explained.

Charming nodded.

"Yes I understand." he replied as he cut the shackles off Charming's wrists.

"Get out of here before the others find out my merciful act." Artie said as he left the cell.

He saw Shrek waiting for him outside the dungeon. He knew what Artie had done and was actually impressed by his plan to let Charming go but having him watched in case he pulled anything.

It was their little secret.....


	17. Unusual Marriage

Feels Like Friendship

Artie was feeling nervous as he woke up. A few weeks had passed and was the day of the wedding. He went downstairs in his dressing gown and entered the dining room.

Shrek and the others were already sitting there eating and talking about things especially the wedding.

"Hey Artie excited about getting hitched?" Donkey asked him.

"Y-Yeah I guess. Where's Marissa?" the young king asked him.

"Asleep still." Lillian told him as he ate some toast smothered with logan berry jam.

She along with Fiona and the other princeeses could tell Artie was nervous about getting married.

"It'll be okay, trust me." Fiona reassured him.

Artie sighed leaving the room. He got dressed in a lavender robes and he wore his crown.

He along with Puss and the others gasped seeing Marissa. She was dressed in a black wedding dress which hid her baby bump, her long black hair was tied up in plaits and wore make up.

"Madre Dios! She's amazing!" Puss said in awe.

Shrek saw Artie blush. For some odd reason, Artie had made him the best man.

Later the reception was at the swamp. All of Artie's family and friends were there in merriment and celebrating Artie and Marissa's marriage.

But in the middle of a speech, Artie noticed Marissa was in agony.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked her.

"Umm.... Artie dear, my water just broke." Marissa said softly.

"Oh boy. We'd better get her to a doctor fast. The baby's on the way!" Shrek said as he, Fiona, Artie and Marissa got into the onion carriage and it took off......

Artie was comforting Marissa while trying not to panic. Shrek understood how Artie was feeling. He'd been kuje this when Fiona's water had broken.

They were relieved once they got to the hospital but Artie was more tense as Marissa was taken into the delivery suite.

"Looks like we're sitting for a while." Shrek said as he and Artie sat in the waiting room......


	18. Worried About Fatherhood

Feels Like Friendship

Sweat dripped down Artie's face as he woke up. He and the others had spent the night in the waiting room. He had been having a bad dream about being a father.

"You okay? You seem really spooked." Shrek asked him.

"I was having a bad dream about being a father. I'm not sure I'm ready for fatherhood. I'm worried about screwing it up." Artie answered him.

Shrek understood how he felt. He'd felt like that when Fiona had told him she was pregnant.

"Don't worry Artie. You'll be a good father.

I know it." Shrek reassured him.

"I-I guess.

It's just my own Dad wasn't much of a father so how can I be a good father to my kid if I never had a good one myself?" Artie replied softly.

He then saw Fiona join them.

"Marissa wants to show you somebody." she told Artie. He gulped following her into the hospital room where Marissa was lying in bed with a small bundle in her arms. Artie gasped in awe and smiled.

It was a girl. She had his eyes and Marissa's features. She was in a pink blanket.

"She's..... adorable! I can't believe she's ours." Artie said kissing Marissa as the babe wrapped her finger around his as she looked into his eyes knowing he was her father.

"I should let you rest. Having her probably took a lot of you.

I'll be back later, okay?" HE SAID LEAVING THE ROOM.

"So senor how is she?" Puss asked along with Donkey and the others. They were excited about the baby.

Artie laughed at that seeing the triplets too. They were curious too about their uncle's new baby. Puss saw a smile on Donkey's face because he was remembering when the triplets used to play with him like a toy.

Artie then went outside for air. Shrek joined him.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" he asked him. A smile came across his face hearing that.

"A girl. I don't know if I can still be a good king as well as a good father." he answered him.

"Ah a princess and heir to the throne when she's older perhaps?" Shrek said watching the sunrise with him.

"I guess but she'll be what she wants to be, not what people want her to be." he told him.

Shrek understood what Artie meant.

"Shrek...... I want you to be the godfather." he said after a few minutes had passed.

The ogre was silent for a moment.

"Artie I'm honoured and will be a great godfather but why me?" he asked him curiously.

"Because you helped me become what I am today. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be King or probably in Worchester being a loser or killed by Charming. I know you'll help her become whatever she wants to be and show her love along with me and Marissa." Artie explained as they walked back into the waiting room......


	19. Enchantment Befalls Her

Feels Like Friendship

_A/N Thanks to Dawnmist11 for reviewing. Here's the next chapter!_

They then heard laughter as somebody entered the hospital room where Marissa and the baby were sleeping peacefully.

It was a witch with wavy purple hair and wore a hooded cloak. She cackled seeing the baby.

"So this is the future heir of the kingdom eh?" she thought as she recited a spell as magic shot out of her hands engulfing the young infant.

Shrek followed Artie into the room seeing the witch there.

Artie heard Shrek tremble.

That shocked him to see his friend in a state of fear.

"What did you do to my child?

Tell me!" Artie yelled as Marissa woke up seeing the witch there.

"I'll let you find out yourself!" she cackled disappearing....

"Who was that boss and why were you so afraid of her?" Puss asked Shrek.

But before he could answer, they heard Artie and Marissa gasp.

Their baby had becme an ogre.

"Hey it's okay.

She still looks cute, even cuter than before." Fiona told them trying to reassure them.

"Yeah it's true. She is cute as an ogre but we're worried for her as she grows up. Other kids will be cruel to her and we wanna make sure she's strong enough to handle it when she's older." Artie said through tears.

Marissa saw him leave and Shrek follow him along with Donkey and Puss.

"Hey Artie you okay? Don't worry she'll be okay. " Shrek said to the young king.

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's you.

You seemed pretty freaked out when that witch showed up." Artie said softly.

"I've met her before as a child. She told me my fortune if I gave her some lice from my head.

That's why I freaked, okay? I thought she was doing it because of me but I'm not sure." Shrek answered.

They looked a little shocked hearing that.

"No Shrek it's not you.

She must be mad at me and Marissa but why?

What did we do to her? I'm getting very scared but for some reason you seem to make things better." Artie told Shrek.

"It's just what friends do. Besides I bet when she's older, she won't care if she's human or ogre because she has parents and people in her life that care about her." Shrek replied as Artie smiled.

"Thanks man.

Maybe you're right Besides we'd better get back to the castle to get ready for the baby.

I'm going to need your help." Artie said.


	20. One Big Family

Feels Like Friendship

_A/N Hey this will probably be the last chapter but don't worry there's more coming very soon. Also somebody returns after being away for so long. We also find out what Artie and Marissa call their child._

Lilian watched as Artie and the others were working on the baby's room. The walls had been painted purple and Lillian had put the crib that used to be Fiona's in the room.

Shrek saw a sad smile on her face as they finished later.

"You're missing Dad, aren't you?" he asked gently. He knew how sad Lillian got thinking about Harold.

She nodded sadly.

"I just wish he was here to see Artie and Marissa's child and to be a part of the family." she answered him.

Fiona was returning to the castle with Marissa and the others. The baby was fascinated with Fiona's braid.

Marissa laughed at that as they arrived at the castle. Marissa gulped nervous as they entered making sure none of the citizens saw the baby.

Artie hugged her as they arrived and carrying his and her child into the room he and the others had made for the baby.

They were in awe.

"It's beauitful! Thank you for doing this everybody." Marissa told them.

"It was our pleasure." Shrek answered getting paint off his vest from the paint fight the triplets had while painiting the room.

But then the baby's eyes glowed with blue light like Marissa's did when she used her magic. Suddenly Artie along with Lillian and Fiona gasped as somebody appeared.

"Lillian, Fiona is that you?" he asked them.

"Yes it is us. We're so happy you're back!" Lillian told him hugging him.

It was Harold but he was in human form instead of being a frog.

"_Marissa and Artie's child must've magical gifts. I'm not surprised seeing as Marissa is Merlin's daughter."_ Shrek thought.

"Who's this cute baby?" Harold asked.

"She's ours." Artie answered as he pointed to Marissa. Harold gasped at that in shock.

"A lot's happened since I left, hasn't it?" he asked.

Shrek nodded.

"We're just so glad you're back Dad." Fiona said hugging him with tears running down her face.

He understood how she felt because they hadn't been together since he left them.

"I know." he said softly as they broke the embrace.

Later Artie lay with Marissa in bed. He was thinking about what had happened today. He was not expecting his newborn daughter to have magic like her mother or his uncle coming back.

"I was thinking of names for the baby.

What do you think we should call her?" Marrisa said to him.

Artie was thinking lying there with his arms around her waist.

"I was thinking of the name Leahana or Leah for short." Artie suggested.

"Artie that's perfect.

Leah it is.

We should show her to the kingdom. They should know about their future heir." Marissa said as they kissed.

Harold smiled seeing Lillian wrap her arms around him tightly and understood.

He hoped that he would never leave her or the family again.....


End file.
